


Boy Did They Follow!

by Deathangelgw



Series: Free Your Mind [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: And everyone join in!





	

Title: Boy Did They Follow!

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, no sue yadda yadda!

Warnings: AU, Wufei POV, lemon, yaoi, sap, masturbation, fivesome, voyeurism, and exhibitionism.

Pairings: 1x3x1, 2x5x2 for couples. For the orgy….who knows!

Rating: NC-17 baby!

Note: BY REQUEST!!! The third and FINAL (you heard me) installment of the ‘Free Your Mind’ arc! Hope ya like!! Reviews much loved!

 

“Where ya heading? Why not stay for a bit?”

 

Yeup…that was me saying that…though it’s hard to say anything with Duo’s hands doing amazing things between your legs. Hehe…you should see my friends’ faces. It’s a cross between shock and outright lust. And you wouldn’t believe who is the lust one!

 

Heero licks his lips as he looks at us. Man…when did he get so sexy looking? Wait…he’s always been that way…just like Duo and Trowa…and Quatre.

 

Am I surprising you? Please…stop it. Who wouldn’t lust after these four?? I mean, let’s face it, they have bodies like GODS and eyes that just…drowning material people, drowning material. And then add in the ‘mysterious and dangerous’ factors and you have mighty fine men, let me tell you.

 

Poor Quatre though…I think he was hoping he wasn’t the only prude in the group. Wait…he’s walking over to us.

 

“Are you sure about this, Wufei?” he asks me quietly. Ah, that’s Quatre for you…always respectful and gooey nice…even when he’s got a raging hard on.

 

Hehe…did I forget to mention that? Oops…silly me. Did I also mention I’m still a bit drunk and got Mr. Shinigami’s hands wrapped around my hard cock? My my…I am forgetful aren’t I? Mmm…and boy are his hands good to the last drop…

 

“Of course we’re sure, Quat-man!” Duo replies sweetly, though if Quatre didn’t hear the sexy invitation in that sultry voice I’m getting him an ear appoin…ah he did hear it! Ladies and gentlemen, Quatre has reached a new color of red!

 

Trowa and Heero grin at each other. If I didn’t know any better, I think they were hoping for a chance like this! Then again…who am I to talk? Heero kneels down and…HOLY SHIT! Damn him! He took the blanket off of us! And not nice like!! Man the breeeeeeeeze…

 

Ah, I spy with my eye a Trowa going over to an embarrassed Quatre. Ah ringside seats indeed! Those nimble fingers are indeed good for something outside of jacking Heero off…slipping off clothes! Hehe…

 

Soft silky skin is revealed…blush rose colored. Did I mention that they are beautiful? By the way…they are…HOT!! Sigh…I’m drooling here…I think Trowa has decided to make Quatre as ‘comfortable’ as possible. His hands are certainly finding new ways to make the blond sigh…oh the sigh…

 

“AH!” I find myself saying in surprise and pleasure as Heero all of a sudden engulfs my cock in his hot mouth. Who knew he was so forward!? Duo’s snickering again…that boy needs some lessons…hehehe…I think Quatre’s losing his nervousness. Why you ask? Well, I guess the fact that his blond head is buried between Duo’s legs, and busy taking my lover’s head into his mouth isn’t a clue, hm? Thought that’d catch you.

 

Wow…I must say…Heero’s mouth is…oh gods, didn’t know a tongue could do that…note to self, learn that to use on Duo later AH…

 

I guess I better note that Trowa’s busy rimming Quatre producing the most incredible sounds from the blond that I’ve EVER heard…which is making Duo just writhe with pleasure as his cock is vibrated. Group orgy…what a way to wake up…oh GODS!!!

 

Panting for air, I find myself trying to stop the world from spinning as Heero cleans me off. My orgasm set everyone else off somewhat, Duo and Quatre coming from the ministrations of each other and the silent ones. Who knew the silent ones were such talents in bed!? And sweet too…aw, Heero just leaned up and kissed Quatre so sweemph!

 

Trowa’s lips are so soft…his tongue is quite forceful as well…which is proving to be quite a turn on oh gods… I feel a finger slip down between my legs and part them willingly, encouraging whoever is pushing it into me for more. Oh yea! Gods…yea it’s Duo…he found that spot right off!

 

Amazingly, Duo and Heero are also getting prepared…man, the moans alone of those two are enough to set anyone off…guess Quatre is also going to be taken by the way he’s moving onto Trowa’s fingers. Whoa…didn’t know Quatre was so adept at the prepping…and by the look on Trowa’s face, he ain’t no virgin either. Who the hell has Quatre been sleeping with??

 

Never mind that…I’ll look it over later in my mind when I’m not too busy getting fucked by fingers in me…gods Duo’s good!

 

Yes…finally! Whoohoo! Bishounen fuck train!! Always wanted to do one of those!

 

What? Do you honestly believe me to be such a prick? Hell no! Not with these guys!

 

Oh, guess you’re wondering who’s where, right? Well, I’m obviously on the bottom. Duo’s above me…and boy does he feel good pushing into me…mmm…UH…oh god, that felt good…Quatre’s pushing into Duo, with Heero, then Trowa. Don’t ask me how Trowa’s going to fuck us allooohhh…

 

Ok…I take it back…he can handle it…WITH APPLAUSE!!! I feel my head fall back as four of the hottest guys in this world…and four of my closest friends basically fuck me. Things are getting to be perfect…

 

Scratch that…they ARE perfect! Gods…didn’t know this feeling could be soo...oh yes…yes… “Gods!”

 

Man…now, I am hoarse and so not caring who got off after me…though I think it went Duo, Heero, Quatre, and then Trowa for the climax poll. We kinda all collapse together, sated, sticky, and definitely purring. Especially Quatre.

 

Ringside seats be damned….get me theatre box seats any day…the view’s better…

 

Owari!

 


End file.
